Sima Shi
How Sima Shi joined the Tourney Sima Shi is first seen supporting his father's conflict against Shu at Wuzhang Plains, helping his father escape from Jiang Wei. He is mainly seen during Jin's story mode to assist his father's rise to power. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'état against Cao Shuang, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill to lower their guard. Soon after, he is ordered to lead the campaign against Jiang Wei's invasion. Sima Shi is triumphant over Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba's intervention prevents him from dealing the finishing blow. He continues to act as a close aide to his father until Sima Yi perishes. Excited at the chance to lead, Sima Shi immediately seeks to take advantage of the weakened Wu. He orders his brother and Zhuge Dan to invade Wu. However, the campaign ends in failure due to Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing Sima Shi to reinforce them at Hefei Castle. Though they are successful in repelling Wu, Sima Shi cannot condone the stain on their family's name. To avoid the accusation of favoritism, he holds Sima Zhao fully responsible for the loss at Dongxing. His actions spark renewed interest in the Sima family. He remains seated within Wei to fortify their territory and sends his subordinates to counter external threats to Wei. As the reputation of his family spreads, Wei retainers are divided on placing their loyalties to the throne or Sima Shi. Tensions rise and Cao Fang orders for Sima Shi's assassination. Suspicious of the rumors surrounding him, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji aid his plight. During the struggle, one assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at his left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi traces the source of the attack back to the emperor and has him deposed. His actions to replace Cao Fang with Cao Mao invites discontent from Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, whom raise an army at Shouchun. Sima Shi personally stops the rebellion, but he is mortally wounded by an arrow aimed at his injured eye. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi entrusts his brother with the right to lead on his deathbed and dies soon after. Sima Shi's two Legendary Battles has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Sima Shi shares his father's desire to rid the land of inept rulers by helping him overthrow Cao Shuang. With Wei under their control, Sima Yi entrusts his eldest son to prevent Wu's invasion of Hefei Castle. He sees through the flaws of their formation and commander, winning the battle without any assistance from his father. His victory over Wu causes them to remain on the defensive, giving the Sima faction enough time to conquer Shu first. Unlike in the main titles, he lives to see the fall of their enemies and congratulates his father for unifying China under one kingdom. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Sima Shi mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. During Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion, his attention is caught by Wen Yang, who shows superb fighting skills. Impressed, Sima Shi expresses his desire to recruit the spearman into his troops. At Xuchang, he finds himself ambushed by Wen Qin’s army and is mortally wounded. After Sima Zhao drives off the rebels, Sima Shi collapses in his younger brother’s arms. He dies after entrusting everything to Sima Zhao. In the hypothetical route, Sima Shi’s life is saved due to the efforts of Zhuge Dan, Xiahou Ba, Guo Huai and Wen Yang. After having Wen Qin executed, he puts a mask over his wound as a symbol of his resolve. He then coordinates with his brother to defeat both Shu and Wu at the same time. At Chengdu, Sima Shi defeats Liu Shan, leading to the young emperor’s surrender. Upon hearing of Zhong Hui's rebellion at Luoyang, he decides to spare the treacherous official before returning to Chengdu. Later, he works together with Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba to drive off the combined forces of Shu and the Nanman tribe when they attempt to secure Liu Shan. At Chibi, it is revealed that he had not fully recovered from his wound from Xuchang. Nonetheless, Sima Shi takes command to defeat the remnants of Shu and Wu. After defeating Jiang Wei and convincing him to surrender, Sima Shi suddenly collapses. But to everyone's relief, he recovers and becomes the Emperor of Jin. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, he first fights against Cao Shuang's uprising with his relatives. In another scenario, he plans to create a perfect meatbun with secret ingredients, and sends Sima Zhao, Deng Ai, Wang Yuanji, and Jia Chong out to collect the ingredients. He then battles the four when he attempts to hoard all the ingredients to himself. While celebrating however, a tiger steals Sima Shi's meat bun making him chase after the animal in a rage. After succeeding his father, Sima Shi prepares a celebration with meat buns. Suddenly, a girl named Marin takes one of the buns in curiosity, angering Sima Shi and accusing her of thievery. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sima Shi holds his lightning sword to the ground. After the announcer calls his name Sima Shi swings the lightning sword diagonally five times, then thrusts emitting red energy sparks as the camera zooms, then says "One day, this entire land will be under my rule." Special Moves Lightning Blackness (Neutral) Causes dark-colored stalagmites to protrude from the ground in front of Sima Shi as he says "I shall tear you to shreds!" Sparkling Rapier (Side) Leaps into the air and performs five slashes, each one at a different angle. Every slash performed propels Sima Shi forward while in mid-air. Thunder Shine (Up) Sima Shi jumps into the air with an elbow attack then two diagonal slashes. Surge Yang (Down) Sima Shi unleashes a powerful circular slash done horizontally and slams blade into the ground to conjure a yin-yang of pure electrical energy. Enemies caught in it will be launched into the air left dangling momentarily. Those not airborne will stay paralyzed and be unable to move for a short time until they are either attacked or too much time passes. Black Spiral (Hyper Smash) Sima Shi holds the lightning sword out saying "There is no escape for you." then stabs the ground unleashing a series of dark-colored energy spikes. Death Sentence (Final Smash) Sima Shi holds the lightning sword out saying "You're right where I want you." and stabs in front of him to knock his opponent into the air to summon multiple red-and-black energy projectiles to pierce his airborne opponent. Victory Animations #Sima Shi swings the lightning sword diagonally five times then does two thrusts saying "Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme!" #*Sima Shi swings the lightning sword diagonally five times then does two thrusts saying "Mwahaha! You can leave your kingdom to me from here on in." (Sima Yi victories only) #Sima Shi sparks the lightning sword as he holds it up, then points it outward then flicks his left hand as he says "Mwahaha! All others fade into insignificance before my splendor!" #*Sima Shi sparks the lightning sword as he holds it up, then points it outward then flicks his left hand as he says "Mwahaha! i thought you could lift your sword and fight, Zhao!" (Sima Zhao victories only) #Sima Shi does a spinning slash with the lightning sword then takes out a meat bun and says "Just the results I anticipated." then bites into the bun. On-Screen Appearance Sima Shi jumps down and sparks the lightning sword then says "So you are to be my opponent? Surely you don't expect to be able to defeat me?" Special Quotes *This is an excellent opportunity for me to help expedite your retirement, Father. (When fighting Sima Yi) *Zhao, you know as well as I do that you're going to actually have to make an effort in this fight. (When fighting Sima Zhao *Yuanji... I shall face you on behalf of my worthless brother. (When fighting Wang Yuanji) *There is no future for a fool like you. (When fighting Jiang Wei) Trivia *Sima Shi's rival is a village girl from Koholint Island and Tarin's daughter, Marin. *Sima Shi shares his English voice actor with Crystal King, Trafalgar Law, Alakazam, Manabu Itagaki, Draft Redder, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Armin Arlert and Hurt Plant. *Sima Shi shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Martian Manhunter, Hyou, Gemini Saga, Kaku, Kurtis Stryker, Spiritomb, Samurott, Nostalgic Critic, Lee Chaolan, Murray C., Sea Dragon Canon, Tauros, Nagare Akatsuki, Toriko, Spiritomb, Peter Griffin, Mazaal, Senkuu, Towa, Roy Bromwell and Terra. *Sima Shi shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Danny, King Lukas, Hansel, Klepto and Doctrine Dark. *Sima Shi shares his German voice actor with Doopliss. *Sima Shi shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown and Gohan. *Sima Shi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Braviary and Wracktail. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters